Jaheira
Jaheira jest pół-elkfą, dwuklasowcem - wojowniczką, druidem. Pochodzi z Tethyru, jest żoną Khalida i wraz z nim należy do Harfiarzy. Jaheira podobnie jak jej mąż jest starą przyjaciółką Goriona. Osobowość Jaheira jest osobą twardo stąpającą po ziemi, niebywale śmiałą i waleczną. Jest kompletnym przeciwieństwem swojego męża, Khalida. Czasem jej ciężki charakter irytuje pozostałych członków drużyny. Na śmierć członków reaguje nie tracąc głowy, wypowiada jedynie kwestię Nie żal tych co padli za słuszną sprawę. Natomiast na śmierć Khalida reaguje ze złością. Baldur's Gate Jaheirę można spotkać wraz Khalidem na samym początku gry w Gospodzie pod Pomocną Dłonią i chętnie dołączy się do drużyny głównego bohatera, wystarczy powiedzieć jej iż jest się dzieckiem Goriona, który niedawno został zamordowany. Wraz z nim do drużyny dołącza Khalid i wyrzucenie jednego z nich z drużyny wiąże się z usunięciem również drugiego. Oboje mogą zostać w Twojej drużynie do końca gry, jeśli tylko wykonasz dla nich zadanie zlecone im przez Harfiarzy, w wypadku zwlekania zbyt długo z tym zadaniem Khalid i Jaheira odłączą się od drużyny. Wyspecjalizowanie BG1 *Broń strzelecka ++ *Broń obuchowa ++ Wyspecjalizowanie BG1:EE *Maczugi ++ *Kije + *Proce + Ekwipunek *Zbroja Skórzana Ćwiekowana *Kij *Proca *20 pocisków *Mikstura niewidzialności Zwój kapłana *Błogosławieństwo *Leczenie lekkich ran (zapamiętane x2) *Oplątanie (zapamiętane) *Wykrycie zła *Zagłada *Zamiana laski w broń *Zbroja wiary Zadania poboczne *Khalid i Jaheira - zadanie dostępne w I Rozdziale, związane z głównym wątkiem gry - oczyszczenie kopalni w Nashkel. Biografia: Zapytana o przeszłość, JAHEIRA spojrzy gniewnie. Stwierdzi, że urodziła się w okolicach Tethyru, pod reżimem króla Alemandera, w samym środku wojny domowej. Jej szlachetnie urodzona rodzina była jedną z wielu, które padły ofiarą tłumu wściekłych chłopów. Jej udało się przeżyć tylko dlatego, iż służąca wyniosła ją z zamku tuż przed całym zajściem. Uciekły do lasu Tethyr i trafiły do enklawy druidów, chętnych do wychowania dziecka. Jaheira wyrosła na upartą dziewczynę, która wierzy, że jedyny sposób chronienia natury to czynne działanie. Zdaje się mieć niewiele wspólnego z Khalidem, choć czasem niespodziewanie zaczyna się o niego zbytnio niepokoić. Jej zachwyt Gorionem jest oczywisty i otwarcie stwierdza, że tego, kto jest odpowiedzialny za jego śmierć - kimkolwiek jest - czeka ten sam los. Relacje * Jaheira i Branwen szanują się nawzajem. * Garrick troszczy się o Branwen i bardzo ją lubi. * Faldorn jest druidem cienia, co za tym idzie największym wrogiem druidów. Nienawidzą się. * Jaheira nie lubi Eldotha. * Jaheira nie przepada za Tiaxem. * Viconia respektuje Jaheirę, ona też nie ma nic przeciwko jej obecności w drużynie. * Między Xanem a Jaheirą układa się całkiem dobrze. Szanują się, aczkolwiek nie rozmawiają ze sobą zbyt często. * Skie bierze Jaheirę za dobrą przyjaciółką i czuje się bezpieczniej mają ją przy sobie. * Jaheira nie cierpi Quayla. Uważa go za zabawnego. * Khalid to mąż Jaheiry więc kochają się i zawsze stoją za sobą murem. Są bardzo przywiązani do siebie. * Jaheira i Kivan nieźle się dogadują. * Jaheira i Khalid nie mogą być w jednej drużynie z Xzarem i Montaronem. * Coran przystawia się do Jaheiry, ale ona go ignoruje. * Dynaheir odpowiada towarzystwo Jaheiry. * Jaheira nie ufa Edwinowi, on jej też nie lubi. Rozgrywka/Gameplay O ile czary druida w pierwszej części nie są zbyt użyteczne, to połączenie druida z wojownikiem jest w wykonaniu Jaheiry nie najgorsze. Może posłużyć jako niezły wojownik zarówno w zwarciu jak i na dystans. Nie jest z niej idealna uzdrowicielka, więc posiadanie dodatkowego kapłana w drużynie jak najbardziej wskazane. Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Po śmierci Sarevoka Jaheira i Khalid udali się do Bridgefort, by odetchnąć po wydarzeniach z pierwszej części. Jednak gdy krucjata przejęła całe bridgefort, Jaheira uciekła, a Khalid został w środku. Jaheira wspomina o alternatywnym sposobie dostania się do fortu przy pomocy kręgu za fortem. Podróżowała razem z Voghilnem z Luskanu, ale jego obecność w drużynie nie jest wymagana by Jaheira sama dołączyła. Po wyciągnięciu Khalida z fortu Jaheira musi podróżować razem z nim. Uczestniczy również w zadaniu w którym Khalid chce zdobyć dla niej prezent na rocznicę. Pod koniec dodatku Jaheira wraz z resztą ekipy zostaje porwana przez Jona irenicusa. Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn Jaheirę spotyka się na samym początku gry w jednej z cel obok miejsca gdzie się zaczęło. W celi obok niej znajduje się również Minsc. Aby ją uwolnić i przyłączyć do drużyny należy znaleźć klucz do jej celi, który znajduje się w pokoju nieopodal. Zgodnie z jej relacjami podróżowała ona i Khalid z naszą postacią dalej po pokonaniu Sarevoka, do momentu aż zostaliście złapani przez Ireniciusa i trafiliście do tych lochów. Khalid został oddzielony od reszty i zabity w jakimś eksperymencie, przez co Jaheira ma powód by towarzyszyć ci przez całą grę i zemścić się na oprawcy. Z Jaheirą można nawiązać romans. Postać ta nie posiada żadnych przedmiotów w ewkipunku zaraz po przyłączeniu. Wyspecjalizowanie *Sejmitary + *Maczugi ++ *Kije + *Proce + *Styl walki mieczem i tarczą + Zadania poboczne *Uwolnij Jaheirę z celi *Wezwanie do siedziby Harfiarzy *Klątwa Barona Ployera Biografia: Zapytana o przeszłość, JAHEIRA rzuci piorunujące spojrzenie. Stwierdzi, że urodziła się w okolicach Tethyr, pod reżimem króla Alemandera, w samym środku wojny domowej. Jej szlachetnie urodzona rodzina była jedną z wielu, które padły ofiarą tłumu wściekłych chłopów. Jej udało się przeżyć tylko dlatego, iż służąca wyniosła ją z zamku tuż przed tym, jak musiał się poddać. Uciekły do lasu Tethyr i trafiły do enklawy druidów, chętnych do wychowania dziecka. Jaheira wyrosła na upartą dziewczynę, w której przekonaniu jedynym sposobem na ochronę natury to czynne działanie. Jednak cena tego oddania może się teraz niefortunnie odbić na jej psychice. Gdy zapytać ją o ostatnie wydarzenia, milknie. I mimo że nadal sprawia wrażenie tej samej, zdecydowanej Jaheiry, to można dostrzec w jej oczach cień wątpliwości. Wydaje się, że widziała, jak zbyt wielu jej przyjaciół ginie, by pozostać obojętną. Nie lubi o tym mówić i lepiej jej o to nie pytać". Rozgrywka/Gameplay W przeciwieństwie do pierwszej części Jaheira nie jest już tak dobra w kwestii siły. Jednak mimo wszystko jest to bardzo przydatna postać ze względu na nowe możliwości magiczne. Posiada dodatkowe zaklęcie jakim jest ''Zew Harfiarzy. ''Siedząca na tylnych szykach, może wspierać drużynę magiczną ofensywą. Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala W Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala Jaheirę można przyłączyć do swojej drużyny, podobnie jak wszystkich innych towarzyszy, którzy przeżyli wydarzenia w poprzednich częściach Książki W serii książek, Jaheira jest opisywana jako druidka Mielikki, ale jednocześnie wojowniczka. Jest ona opisywana jako bardzo nerwowa i krzykliwa osoba, poza tym jest indywidualistką i niechętnie udziału w walkach. Na początku jest żoną Khalida, lecz widać wyraźnie, że ich związek zbliża się ku końcowi, gdyż Jaheira czuje się z nim nieszczęśliwa. Po informacji o śmierci Goriona dołączają się do Abdela Adriana. Jaheira od zawsze bardzo podziwiała Goriona, a po spotkaniu Abdela, swój zachwyt przeniosła na niego, co nie podobało się Khalidowi. Jej małżeństwo zakończyło się wraz z przemianą Khalida w zombie, lecz mimo nieszczęśliwego związku Jaheira czuła się w obowiązku do noszenia po nim żałoby. Z początku chciała manipulować Abdelem na rzecz Harfiarzy jako że był dzieckiem Bhaala, ale później miała przez to wyrzuty sumienia. Z czasem zaczęła żywić uczucie do Abdela. Zginęła w walce z Sarevokiem, ale później zostaje wskrzeszona. W drugiej części zostaje schwytana przez Ireniciusa w niewolę wraz z Abdela i Imoen. Udaje im się uciec, ale niedługo potem Jahiera i Imoen zostają złapani przez Zakapturzonych Czarodziejów i Abdel musi je ratować. Jaheira ginie podczas walki z Abazigalem w ostatniej części. Epilog Standardowy Wydarzenia związane z Potomstwem Bhaala wywarły wielki wpływ na Jaheirę. Jej obowiązkiem była ochrona większej równowagi rzeczy, ale w latach, które miały nadejść, Jaheira odkryła, że większa część tej walki dzieje się w jej własnym umyśle. Przebywając w drużynie, której przewodził , była świadkiem wielkich zmian, dlatego doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak ulotne jest życie i jak utrata bliskich może wpłynąć na umysł. Z czasem Jaheira zyskała sławę jako obrończyni równowagi, która czasami działała zgodnie z zamysłami Harfiarzy, a czasami wbrew tym zamiarom. Jednak zawsze była ostrożna, dlatego nigdy nie przebywała zbyt długo w jednym miejscu. Jaheira przemierzyła całe Krainy co najmniej trzykrotnie, ale mimo to nigdy nie powróciła do Tethyru ani na Wybrzeże Mieczy. Romans Lata, które nastąpiły po zakończeniu przygód Dziecka Bhaala, były dla Jaheiry łaskawe. Co prawda nie można ich nazwać spokojnymi, ale związek, który stworzyli i Jaheira, wszystko to przetrzymał. Był to związek nie do rozerwania, bo choć zdarzało się, że obowiązek kazał się im rozdzielić nieraz nawet na kilka lat, to zawsze do siebie wracali. Przyjaciele nie mogli się nadziwić, jak bezpieczna czuła się Jaheira w tym związku, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jej początkową niechęć do wiązania się z kimkolwiek na stałe. W końcu można powiedzieć, że ona i dosłownie doszli do piekieł i z powrotem, a jeśli bogom się nie udało ich rozdzielić, to cóż mogą znaczyć zwykłe miesiące i mile rozłąki? Jaheira żyła długo i szczęśliwie. Nie zawsze był przy niej , ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie był też on z dala od niej. Cytaty *"A co teraz? Wyprasować ci portki?!" *"Jak długo przyjdzie nam tu czekać? Siedzimy tu bezczynnie, a na południu lada moment coś się wydarzy!" *"Jestem już dostatecznie długo na nogach, dozorco niewolników!" *"Jesteś zabawny w ten „co z tobą, u licha” łagodny sposób…" *"Jeżeli w puszczy padnie choć jedno drzewo… zabiję łajdaka, który to sprawi!" *"Khalidzie, mój drogi, trzeba by marynarza, by rozwiązał węzeł, jaki splątano na tym języku…" *"Lepiej zacząć walczyć, gdy będzie szansa na zwycięstwo!" *"Matka natura daje życie! I ona je odbiera!" *"Matka natura mogłaby zamieszkać w tym miejscu. Trzeba by je tylko oczyścić." *"Niech to licho, Khalid! Giniesz, ale przysięgam, że my nigdy się nie wycofamy!" *"Ostrożnie. Plugawy język może stać się dobrym nawozem… szczególnie wraz z tym, co z niego spływa." *"Sługa natury jest gotów!" *"Stąpajcie ostrożnie i lekko. Trzeba okazać szacunek w domu natury." *"To miasto jest skazą w krajobrazie. Lepiej byłoby zostawić tu dzicz…" *"Twierdzicie, że walczycie ze złem, sami mając diabelską naturę?" *"Za poległych!" *"Zdradziłeś swą prawdziwą naturę i od tej chwili jesteśmy wrogami." Występowanie *Baldur's Gate (książka) *Baldur's Gate (gra) *Baldur’s Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition *Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (gra) *Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (książka) *Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala (gra) *Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala (książka) *Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition Kategoria:Pół-Elfy Kategoria:Dwuklasowcy Kategoria:Druidzi Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Towarzysze BG:1 Kategoria:Towarzysze BG:2 Kategoria:NPC